


Discipline

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce needs to teach Dick a lesson after an undercover mission gone not as expected.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Averia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/gifts).



Dick squirmed in the silks that tied him above the bed Bruce had set up in one of the offshoots of the Batcave. He was naked, his cock already half-hard from the warm air and the sensation of being tied up, not to mention the looks Bruce was giving him.

“Remind me what this was for, again?”

“Quiet, Dick. This is a disciplinary action,” Bruce said, his voice down in Bat-mode.

“For what?” Dick challenged, wiggling in the silks.

“Your last undercover excursion. You’re relying too much on your Hypnos and not enough on what I taught you.”

“And this is my punishment?” Dick asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Bruce ran a hand over Dick’s abdomen, suspended just barely a head shorter than Bruce stood. Dick shivered.

“Punishment never quite sticks with you,” Bruce said. “You enjoy it too much.”

“Maybe I’m just a good punishee,” Dick said.

Bruce’s lip twitched in the shadow of a smile. “You’re too cocky, Dick. Undisciplined. Haven’t you learned anything from all this time?”

Dick grinned. “I know what I know.”

Bruce went to the end of the bed where the silks were tied to the frame and untied the ones holding Dick’s legs, allowing him to lower Dick a fraction. He retied the silks and knelt between Dick’s legs. He ran one hand along Dick’s back to his ass, squeezing the taut muscle there until Dick gasped. His other hand, he slid down Dick’s thigh to the junction of his hip. Dick rocked his hips up for more of Bruce’s hand, but Bruce pulled away.

“You’re far too eager, Dick.”

“You make it very hard,” Dick said, wiggling his hips.

Bruce pulled on the silks, yanking Dick’s legs up higher.

“B?” Dick asked, trying to see Bruce’s face over his groin.

Bruce leaned in and spread Dick’s legs a little wider. He dragged his thumb down from Dick’s balls to his hole, massaging the tight muscle there. He glanced over at Dick, then focused his attention back to Dick’s spread cheeks. He licked a line from Dick’s hole to his balls and back down. Dick swung in the silks, twitching towards Bruce’s mouth. Bruce held Dick’s hips steady, kissing and licking around Dick’s hole. Dick mewled and groaned, aching for Bruce to touch his already leaking cock.

Bruce pulled away, licking his lips, and kissed up the inside of Dick’s thigh. Dick let out a gasp and a moan, his strong legs straining at the silks that held him. Bruce stepped off the bed and walked around Dick, observing him, appraising him. Dick was sweating with strained exertion, a light sheen coating his chest. His cock was erect and dripping. Bruce gently brushed his fingers along Dick’s side and Dick hissed, arching up in the silks. Bruce untied the bonds at the head of the bed, tilting Dick down. After retying the silks, Bruce climbed back on the bed and pulled out his cock.

Bruce took Dick’s head in his hands. Dick opened his mouth to say something when Bruce shoved his cock into it. Dick gagged around Bruce’s fat cock, drooling around him as Bruce thrust into him. Dick opened his throat and Bruce thrust in deeper. Dick moaned around him, sending vibrations up Bruce’s cock. Bruce groaned and held Dick’s head steady, his movements speeding up.

Bruce pulled out suddenly, one hand fisted in Dick’s hair. Dick gasped for breath and looked up at him. Bruce stroked himself until he came across Dick’s face. Dick groaned and caught some in his mouth, swallowing loudly.

Bruce used the silks to level Dick up again and climbed down from the bed.

“What should I do with you now?” he asked. “I could leave you here for someone else to find you. Wouldn’t that be interesting?”

Dick squirmed.

“Or I could tie you down to the bed and keep you here for whenever I’m ready for you.” He leaned forward to whisper in Dick’s ear. “Would you like that, Dick? If I kept you all for myself down here, using you whenever I wanted?”

Dick groaned.

Bruce rubbed Dick’s ass. “What else could I do with you so you learn your lesson?” He slid his hand up around Dick’s ass to his cock, finally touching it. Dick sighed in relief. “Do you think you’ve learned it already?”

“I’ve learned, I’ve learned!” Dick said, thrusting up into Bruce’s hand.

Bruce smirked and took his hand away. Dick groaned, twisting in his bonds.

“What have you learned, Dick?”

“I’ll do more physical work! I’ll stop relying on the Hypnos! I’ll do whatever you say, Bruce, just touch me, please!”

Bruce laughed and leaned over Dick, taking his cock into his mouth. Dick moaned loudly, dropping his head back as pleasure overtook him. Bruce was far too good for Dick to last long, especially as wound up as he was.

“Bruce! I’m—!”

Bruce pulled back, sucking just on the head of Dick’s cock until Dick came. Bruce took him deep again, swallowing around him. Dick relaxed, boneless, the silks the only things holding him up. Bruce gently lowered Dick to the bed and untied the silks from his wrists and ankles. He laid down beside Dick, rubbing Dick’s wrists where the bonds had begun to rub.

“You know I do this because I’m concerned,” Bruce said, watching Dick’s face.

Dick smiled, his eyes a little unfocused. “I know.” He reached up for Bruce’s cheek. “I know you do. And it’s nice to spice things up once in a while.”

Bruce chuckled and kissed him. “Let me clean you up.”

He grabbed a towel that he’d placed under the bed for that very purpose and began toweling off Dick’s face and chest. Dick closed his eyes contentedly as Bruce tended to him. When he was done, Bruce laid back down, tracing patterns across Dick’s chest between his scars.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

Dick opened his eyes again. “I’m more than all right, Bruce.” He pulled Bruce down to him and into a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Do better next time, and maybe this won’t happen again,” Bruce said, his eyes smiling.

Dick laughed. “You mean you’ll do this to me if I don’t live up to the Bat expectations?” Bruce frowned and Dick laughed again. “Sounds like a good reason to do bad, if you know what I mean.”

“Dick.”

Dick threw his arms around Bruce and pulled him down on top of him. “Stay with me for a while, yeah? We can talk about punishment some other time.”

Bruce sighed. “I think you’ve learned the wrong lesson.”

“Probably,” Dick said. “But I don’t care.”

He wrapped himself around Bruce and kissed him again. Bruce let himself fall into the kiss and they remained entwined on the bed until it was time for patrol.


End file.
